As LEDs continue to grow in popularity as an efficient technological approach, the need for continued advancement grows as well. Along these lines, obtaining white light output from LED is not only needed, but also difficult to achieve. Many approaches in the past have attempted to find new ways to obtain white light. However, many of these approaches perform such processing at the chip level instead of at the wafer level. Such an approach can result in chip waste. Moreover, none of the existing approaches vary phosphor ratios based on an underlying device measurement (such as a wavelength of a light output). For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,044 forms a pedestal on top of a pad. The pedestal is a stud bump that is used for connectivity. This approach is not ideal as it is inefficient, does not provide chip level coating, is much harder to polish, and is easily contaminated. In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for an LED and associated method of manufacture that addresses the deficiencies of the related art.